Physical networking hardware is continually increasing density, namely increased port count in less space. In data centers, content centers, Central Offices (CO), Points-of-Presence (POPs), transmission huts, and other physical locations, network elements are typically deployed in a rack or frame. One particular type of network element is an optical network element which can provide Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), and/or packet switching. In WDM, for example, there are various components, such as multiplexers, demultiplexers, transceivers, optical amplifiers, wavelength switches, Optical Power Monitors (OPMs), Optical Time Domain Reflectometers (OTDR), Optical Supervisory Channels (OSCs), and the like, in a network element that have to be connected to one another. Such interconnection functionality in a network element can be physically realized through a so-called Fiber Interconnect Module (FIM). Based on the ever increasing density requirements, physical access to such FIM modules remains a challenge. Specifically, in the context of the smaller real estate, operators and technicians still require physical hand access for fiber connections.
One known approach to solving these constraints involves a head and boot tool which is used to insert and remove fiber connectors. The head and boot tool can minimize the depth offset required for a faceplate of the FIM module. However, the head and boot tool can only progress so far in terms of dimensions due to the minimum fiber bend radius which produces a limit on the minimum amount of backspace requirement for fiber management. Another known approach is a sliding assembly which enables the fiber management to slide out when the operation is required. However, the sliding assembly causes issues relative to fiber slack management and other issues due to full sliding movement (e.g., grounding). In a fixed chassis, the fiber management module has a simple construction, no dynamic motion of fibers or cables during access, but suffers from difficult hand access specifically for bulky cables such as Multifiber Push-On (MPO) and limitations on the head and boot tool. Specifically, conventional recess requirements for a faceplate with Lucent Connector (LC) connectors was about 2-3″ and with newer MPO connectors, the recess is greater resulting in further access complications. Conventional sliding assemblies have a complex construction, large motion of fibers or cables during access, an ability for backside access, and superior physical hand access relative to the fixed chassis. However, these conventional sliding assemblies require additional mechanisms for fiber slack management.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in a conventional embodiment, a fixed chassis 10 is illustrated. FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of the fixed chassis 10 with a door 12 open for access to fiber connectors 14. FIG. 2 illustrates a top view of the fixed chassis 10 with a top cover 16 removed illustrating physical access to the fiber connectors 14. Specifically, in the example of FIGS. 1 and 2, the fixed chassis 10 includes the fiber connectors 14 which are a Standard Connector (SC) connector 14a and an LC connector 14b with an attenuator. An open area 18 where the fiber connectors 14a, 14b are located is surrounded by chassis walls. As shown in FIG. 2, the open area 18 has the fiber connectors 14a, 14b recessed, and physical hand access is quite challenging with the fixed chassis 10. For example, the fiber connectors 14a, 14b can be recessed more than 2.5″, which is at the far limit of hand access. Note, the amount of recess is determined by the connector types to allow the door 12 to close properly. Also, newer connectors, such as MPO, require more recess than 2.5″, further causing problems for hand access in the fixed chassis 10.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, in another conventional embodiment, a fully sliding chassis 20 is illustrated. FIG. 3 illustrates a perspective view of the fully sliding chassis 20 with a drawer 22 open. FIG. 4 illustrates a top view of the drawer 22 of the fully sliding chassis 20. The fully sliding chassis 20 includes the drawer 22 which is configured to slide fully in and out of the fully sliding chassis 20 with fiber connectors 24 accessible in the drawer 22. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the fully sliding chassis 20 requires significant fiber slack management, such as through guides 26 and spools 28 in and on the drawer 22. In FIG. 4, it is shown that the drawer 22, in the out position, supports access to the fiber connectors 24 both from a front side 30 (equipment side) and a back side 32 (customer premise side) for cleaning. In addition to the significant fiber slack management, the fully sliding chassis 20 is significantly more expensive and complex.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a sliding assembly and method for an FIM module which can overcome the aforementioned limitations.